<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Очень важные дела by Akitosan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429335">Очень важные дела</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan'>Akitosan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, fandom Antagonists 2020, АУ, Юмор, драма</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джим был нужен, Майкрофт никогда не мог с ним связаться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Спецквест Антагонистов</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Очень важные дела</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема спецквеста: <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1377-ru">"Как стать феей?"</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Джим был нужен, Майкрофт никогда не мог с ним связаться. Зато когда в его присутствии никто не нуждался, он появлялся из ниоткуда и действовал на нервы, проявляя при этом величайшее усердие. Первое время Майкрофт пытался от него отделаться, но потом на него снизошел дзен. Любая реакция только разжигала в Джиме чувство собственной важности, и он удваивал усилия.</p><p>Сегодня у Джима были невыносимо яркие синие глаза, как будто он перебрал Пряности, описанной в одном фантастическом романе.</p><p>«Линзы», — отметил для себя Майкрофт, вспоминая, что прежде глаза у него были карие. Его весьма удивило, что он запомнил цвет глаз Джима, словно это было важно.</p><p>— Вот, решил снять линзы, а то мой обычный цвет глаз всех пугает, — сообщил Джим, хотя Майкрофт не спрашивал. — Но сегодня подумал: пусть мистер Холмс увидит меня, так сказать, в истинной форме.</p><p>— Снять? — отстраненно поинтересовался Майкрофт. Он был занят очень важным делом. Джим ходил по его кабинету, брал в руки вещи, ставил не на место, но он делал вид, что ему все равно.</p><p>— Вы никогда не думали стать эльфом, Майкрофт?</p><p>— Зачем бы мне это понадобилось?</p><p>— Ну как. Вы могли бы возникать неожиданно перед носом у кого-нибудь и важничать.</p><p>— Я могу это делать и так, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Дело нехитрое.</p><p>Джим забрал у Майкрофта очень важные документы, и ему пришлось повернуться к нему.</p><p>— Нехитрое? — недобро прищурился Джим. — Смотрю, вы слишком низкого мнения о Народе Холмов. Надобно это исправить. Дайте подумать. Может быть, мне стоит испортить все молоко в Лондоне? Это дело одной секунды.</p><p>Это походило на угрозу, но странного толка. Звучало так, словно он может это сделать, щелкнув пальцем. Майкрофт улыбнулся себе: как можно верить в фейри? Это же черт-те что бы тогда было!</p><p>— Мне показалось, что вы человек, — мягко заметил Майкрофт. — И ваша стезя — угрозы иного рода…</p><p>Джим смотрел на него как на идиота.</p><p>— Мистер Холмс, вы не верите в эльфов, да?</p><p>— Верно.</p><p>— Но тогда… как же вы меня видите?</p><p>Синие глаза Джима округлились в притворном ужасе, и Майкрофту вонзился в мозг укол сомнения. Легкий, но ощутимый. Он позвонил.</p><p>— Антея, зайдите.</p><p>Когда она зашла, он спросил, каким образом мистер Мориарти прошел в его кабинет без приглашения. Ни один мускул на лице Антеи не дрогнул.</p><p>— Если мистер Мориарти и заходил, чего я не могу подтвердить, то, похоже, он уже ушел через окно?</p><p>Смотрела в упор на Джима и спрашивала, вышел ли он в окно. Джим улыбался и махал ей рукой, а она глядела сквозь него.</p><p>Майкрофт невольно восхитился ее выдержкой.</p><p>— Вы подкупили моего секретаря? — осведомился Майкрофт, когда Антея удалилась.</p><p>Джим оскорбленно молчал.</p><p>— И давно вы стали эльфом, Джим?</p><p>Джим благосклонно кивнул, словно вопрос пришелся ему по душе.</p><p>— С самого рождения. А вы думали, я отрезал себе руку при луне в седьмой день пятого месяца и внезапно им стал?</p><p>Майкрофт вообще не думал о таких вещах. Его занимали очень важные дела Британии и только. Ну и немного Шерлок. И, как выяснилось, Джим, если уж он запомнил, какой у него был цвет глаз.</p><p>— Но я вас научу, — проворковал Джим, присаживаясь на стол. Майкрофт с любопытством смотрел на него снизу вверх и ждал.</p><p>— Сначала вы должны кем-нибудь пожертвовать.</p><p>Он сделал трагическую паузу, но Майкрофт его не торопил.</p><p>— Потом эльфы съедят вашу жертву и примут вас к себе. Или обманут, и вы останетесь ни с чем.</p><p>— Знаете что, Джим. Ради вас я готов пожертвовать… — Майкрофт сделал трагическую паузу, но Джим его не торопил, — …своим свободным временем. Так что снимите… или наденьте линзы и пойдемте.</p><p>Джим с воодушевлением воспринял это приглашение.</p><p>***</p><p>Они курили на крыльце дома Майкрофта, и Майкрофт думал об очень важном деле.<br/>
— Вы что-нибудь знаете о «Ветви рябины»? Вот вы рассказали про руку… это одно из преступлений этой группы. Но, конечно, тот человек эльфом не стал. Можете проверить по вашим каналам?</p><p>— А вот если бы вы согласились на мое условие, вы бы уже нашли и эту группу и того, кто за ней стоит, — сказал Джим. Глаза его были карими, и если как следует приглядеться, то можно было заметить, что он действительно носит линзы.</p><p>— Вы бы захотели оказаться где-то и оказались бы, — монотонно говорил Джим. — Щелкнули бы пальцами, и молоко стало бы горчить. Но вы не хотите жертв среди своих, стало быть, будут другие жертвы.</p><p>Майкрофт тяжко вздохнул: Джим не хотел помогать, значит, придется задействовать другие ресурсы, не такие приятные в общении. Он выбил еще одну сигарету из пачки и снова закурил.</p><p>Джим, похоже, наслаждался исходящим от него отчаянием. Но вдруг настроение его переменилось, и он весело потрепал Майкрофта по плечу.</p><p>Прикосновение было ледяным, но Майкрофт не дрогнул.</p><p>— Так уж и быть! Правила есть правила. Раз уж вы не хотите становиться эльфом, я стану им за вас. То есть я уже им стал.</p><p>— Когда родились, вы хотели сказать? — уточнил Майкрофт.</p><p>— Да. Я перешлю вам информацию так, чтобы вы могли их накрыть, мистер Холмс.</p><p>— Буду очень благодарен.</p><p>— Благодарность не отрезать в уплату... Шучу, шучу.</p><p>Когда Джим растворился в ночи, Майкрофт все еще чувствовал сквозь рукав пальто его ледяное прикосновение. Но доказывало ли это его слова, был ли он эльфом всегда или стал им в результате ритуала?</p><p>Майкрофт никак не мог определить, в какую категорию отправить эти вопросы. В конце концов, так ли это было важно, пока Джим иногда был на его стороне?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>